Pokemon Unobtanium Wiki
This is Pokemon Unobtanium. The Pokemon game you always wanted to make. Site under construction. Pokedex Many of these have nothing more than a placeholder or skeleton page, so feel free to flesh them out. Names in <> are placeholder names; if you change the name of the page, be sure to edit this list and the pages that link to that page. Confirmed #001 Ursprout - Our Grass starter. #002 Urshido - Becomes Grass/Fighting #003 Pandurai #004 Pyrant - Our Fire starter. Fire/Bug. #005 Thermant #006 Fusilant #007 Nutrifin - Our Water starter. #008 Nutrizor #009 Nutriark - Becomes Water/Dark #010 Glimph - Our early Bug. #011 Photorch - Male-only evo, Bug/Fire. What you think of when you think firefly #012 Luminire - Female-only evo, Bug/Electric. Overdeveloped firefly larva. #013 - Our second early bug. #014 #015 - Our early rodent. #016 #017 Eirie - Our early bird. Normal/Flying chick. #018 Falcyrie - Becomes Fighting/Flying and gains No Guard. #019 Falhalla #020 Speedah - Electric cheetah. #021 Velocelot - Probably the fastest pokemon in the game. #022 - Grass/Psychic kittykat. #023 - MEOW MEOW. #??? - Grass lizard. #??? - Maple leaf Dragon. #??? - Fire/Grass. Solpaca #??? Treewevil - Looks like a tree mating an anteater. #??? - Trapdoor spider. #??? #??? - Bug. Duh. >Pupa #??? - Becomes a serpentine Bug/Dragon. #??? - Water. #??? #??? - GORJIRA!. #??? - Defensive Water/Poison with Hydration. #??? Shuttlefish - Water/Fire, flies around on jets of steam. #??? Rockraken - More kraken-like. #??? Charcolt - Literal Dark horse. #??? Purgasus - Now with Flying. Will give you nightmares. #??? - Literal alligator turtle. #??? #??? Cubkido - Fighting tiger, the Eevee-equivalent. It's evolutions are named after martial arts. #??? Krav-Tiga - Athletic-looking Fighting/Fire. #??? Judolodon - Burly-looking Fighting/Ice. #??? Fangshui - Zen-looking Fighting/Psychic. #??? Ghost/Ice, sort of an inversed Houndour. #??? #??? - Pure Ice, done right. #??? #??? Archick - Ice/Flying and adorable. #??? Raptern - Less adorable, more awesome. #??? Apeathy - Doesn't give a shit. #??? Geokong - FUCK SHIT UP! #??? - It's so angry! #??? - They're all angry! #??? - WHY SO ANGRY? #??? - Torchbutt! #??? - Whatdya mean, you can't do a Fire/Poison? #??? - Poison/Ground don't need no evolution! #??? - Electric/Bug with taser claws and/or a tesla coil for a stinger. Power plant Pokemon. #??? - Steel/Poison with fuel rod spines. Power plant Pokemon. #??? Orem - Rock/Poison, fairly boulder-y. #??? Sieveral - Sleeker and faster than the previous stage. #??? Roentgem - Likewise. #??? - Appears like Shedinja each time Orem or Sieveral evolves. Solid Steel/Rock wall, and the best kind of pet rock. #??? Derpworm - Our Ground-type Magikarp or Feebas. #??? Terraitan - Derpworm grew up. Think of Dune's sandworms. #??? Fanthelm - Ghost/Steel. Little spirit hiding behind a helmet or shield. #??? Armorgeist - Possessed suit of armor. #??? Poltergon - Animated Ghost/Dragon skeleton. #??? - Vampire watermelon, Grass/Poison. Brrl brrl brrl. #??? - Dark/Electric rain-inducer. #??? #??? - Psychic/Steel with Levitate. #132 Fotolo -Holographic projector FR0M 5P4C3!. #133 Minicerops - Our fossil brontotherieum, Rock/Ice. Revived from the Horn Fossil. #134 #135 - Our fossil Terror Bird, Rock/Fighting. Revived from the Beak Fossil. #136 #141 Sauraptor - Our baby Dragon pseudo-legendary. #142 Chrysalloy - A Steel coccoon. #143 Ferraptor - An armored Steel/Dragon velociraptor. #148 Serpenterra - Poison/Dragon, version legendary. #149 Fenroar - Dark/Steel, version legendary. Confirmed, Pending Art, Rest of Line Arted #??? - Middle stage to centipedes. #??? Solpaca - Evolution of llama. Confirmed, Pending Art #??? - Water/Steel. #??? - Possibly with an actual chainsaw for a nose. #??? - Torpedo ray. #??? #??? - Ice MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! #??? - Moar MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! #??? - Normal, and don't need no evolution neither! #??? - Fire/Psychic sun-inducer. #??? #137 - Our fossil tyrannosaurus, Rock/Dragon. Revived from the Tooth Fossil. #138 #139 - Our fossil lobster, Rock/Water. Revived from the Pincer Fossil. #140 #144 - Water/Dark, first of our legendary trio. #145 - Water/Electric, second of our legendary trio. #146 - Water/Ice, third of our legendary trio. #147 - Pure water, trio master. #150 Seedrasil - Grass, hidden legendary. Suggested #??? - An option for another early bug. #??? - Bug/Psychic, evolves at dawn. #??? - Bug/Fighting, evolves at noon. #??? - Bug/Dark, evolves at dusk. #??? - Another early rodent. Some sort of groundhog or woodchuck. #??? - Early rodent, stage 1. #??? - Normal/Flying, part sound-system. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Thresher shark. May be combined with swordfish/sawfish #??? - Of some sort, non-electric. #??? - These things are cool. #??? - Like Gil? From Finding Nemo? #??? - Adowable shark. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Clownfish. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Some sort of ninja or dirty fighter. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - A Psychic-type Ditto replacement. #??? - Steel/Fighting. Don't ask me; I just work here. Category:Browse